


What am i without him ?

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks about things after Sherlocks death</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am i without him ?

It felt like he stopped existing   
When Sherlock jumped   
When his body hit that pavement   
And in a second Sherlock Holmes stopped existing   
What was John without Sherlock ?   
What was Watson without Holmes ?   
He was nothing   
He was just John   
And those 18 months felt like pain   
Thinking back at them and just feeling pain   
John closed his eyes   
Memories jumping up on him   
”There is stuff you wanted to say...but you didnt say it-say it now”   
He was back in his therapists office.   
”Sorry i cant....what am i without him ?”


End file.
